We're in Rio!
by Music lover3212
Summary: "Wait, so you two were really humans that came from a different world!" "No, we're actually witches from medieval times and we came here to take over this world!" "I knew it! We're all doomed!" SMACK!
1. Chapter 1: No TV!

**A/N: Whoo! I thought up this story and it's in honor of my sister (my best friend, not real sister). I thought this will be very fun and I'm excited about it. Soon, A New World will be up; maybe in a few days (or later) the next chapter will be done.**

**P.S. My OCs are 15.**

* * *

_Kkkkkk..._

_Kkkkkk..._

_Kkkkkk..._

We stared blankly at the T.V.

Ever since my parents canceled Verizon for Comcast, we've had to suffer _two whole days without T.V _until a Comcast cable guy comes in to install cable.

"So," my sister, Lyza **(A/N: Lie-zah)**, began, "what do you want to do?"

My response was a groan.

"Yeah, I know."

I guess I should introduce us. You see, Lyza isn't my real sister; she's adopted. Lyza has straight, platinum blond hair that's always in a high ponytail and kind hazel eyes. I just _love _her fashion sense! She always wears bright colored skinny jeans, mismatched shoelaces, and a seat belt **(A/N: Yes, it's a belt that looks like a seatbelt. They are real.)**.

Me? I'm Diana, basically the opposite of Lyza. I have loose, wavy, dark brown hair that reaches to my thighs. I have gray eyes with flecks of marine blue. Unlike Lyza, I just throw clothes on, not caring if they match or not—and they always match, surprisingly.

"Lyza! Diana! _¿Qué estás haciendo?" _Dad yelled.

"_Nada!" _Literally.

_"Hacer algo, pues!"_

Lyza and I groaned. Unfortunately, Dad heard us. _"No se queje, vaya afuera o algo así! Usted dos ver demasiada televisión!"_

Lyza and I looked at each other. We shrugged and went out the front door to an elementary school.

* * *

"This sucks! We can't even watch _Rio! _Lyz, I think I'm gonna die!" I exaggerated as I swung in a swing, Lyza on the swing next to me.

"It's alright, D. We'll get T.V soon."

"When?"

The blond looked hesitant. "Um... I don't know."

I groaned, almost wanting to scream. _Rio _has been playing in a lot in family channels, and I really want to see it again ever since we finished watching it when it first came out in theaters.

"Diana, I want to watch _Rio _as much as you do, but have some patience. The cable guy will come soon."

"This is stupid. Most people don't need cable to watch a movie! But since our parents are so cheap, we have to watch it on HBO Family. Hey, let's split our cash to buy the DVD."

"D, we also need to buy a DVD player, too," Lyza reminded me.

I grunted. Our family is also _a bit _poor. It's been hard getting money for our family with the economy. I should stop my tantrum. It's not my parent's fault we can't afford much things, except for food and clothes.

"I'm sorry, sis. I know I'm acting like a big baby for not watching our favorite movie," I apologized. I always feel bad when Lyza has to go through my complaining.

"It's alright, D. I have my moments too."

I smiled. This is why I love her.

"Hey, did you do Mrs. Mack's homework?" the blond asked.

"Nah, it's hard." Truth be told, it's not hard—as some people say. Lyza and the rest of the class have A, B's, and sometimes C's. Me? I have a D. It's just that Mrs. Mack _doesn't teach! _She makes us do textbook work—even though it sounds easy, it's not for me. I need a teacher who actually _teaches, that's _how I learn and get good grades.

Lyza chuckled. "Fine, I'll give you the answers to it."

I pounced on my sister. "_Thank you!"_

Lyza laughed and my phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Diana, where are you girls?" It was Mom.

"At a park in a school."

"Come home. It's late, and _compramos pupusas."_

"Our favorite?"

"_Si, hija."_

"Coming!" I hung up.

"Mom?" Lyza guessed.

"Yup, she bought pupusas!"

"Then what are doing here? Let's go!"

We both sprinted home so we can eat our favorite food.

* * *

**A/N: For those who don't know, pupusas is a Hispanic food, originally from El Salvador (I'm Hispanic; mixed with Guatemala and El Salvador). Not to sound racist when I add this: Lyza is Caucasian and Diana is Hispanic.**

_Translations:_

_¿Qué estás hacienda= what are you doing?_

_Hacer algo, pues= do something then._

_No se queje, vaya afuera o algo así! Usted dos ver demasiada television= don't complain, go outside or something! You two watch too much T.V._

_compramos pupusas= we bought pupusas_

_Si, hija= yes, daughter._


	2. Chapter 2: What the Heck?

_Lyza's POV_

I was currently answering the questions in the textbook when I heard a grunt of frustration.

I looked at Diana, who was sitting next to me. She was slouching in her chair, fiddling with her necklace and glaring at the sheet of paper.

I sighed. Only 9 out of 20 questions were filled out on her paper. I looked over at Mrs. Mack. She was just sitting there; typing on her computer doing goodness knows what.

I sighed again. Now, my sister isn't a cheater. She gets A's and B's but she sucks in this class—big time. I wrote down the answer for the final question before sliding it to Diana. She shot me a thankful look before coping down my answers.

I shook my head with a smile. Sure, we could've gotten her a tutor or something, but Dee-Dee and I can't stand the kids in our school. The truth? Our school sucks—a lot. We hate most of the teachers—Mrs. Mack included—because they don't teach. The lunch is so horrible that Diana and I skip lunch and have to breathe with our mouths because of the horrible smell. The kids here are worse though. A lot of them pick on me and Diana, though messing with Dee-Dee is pretty much like committing suicide (1). The kids here are such jerks. They think just cause they're in 9th grade, they think they're all that.

_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!**_

Finally, the dismissal bell rang. Everyone stood up and made their way towards the podium to leave their papers for our science teacher to grade. Diana was heading towards her locker while I followed her since I already got everything packed. Now, it was spring, so I knew what Diana was going to say. "You got our bathing suites?"

I nodded and patted my bag for emphasis. "Yup, you got the sunscreen and towels?"

It was her turn to nod. "Yeah, let's roll." But before we had a chance to leave towards the buses, we ran into _her._

"Well, well, if it isn't the dumb blond."

Diana narrowed her eyes, the gray and blue mixing into an ice blue. She faced the girl—her gray eyes making her flinch a bit "Well, well, if it isn't Sally the slut."

Let me explain the situation. You see, the girl who my sister is insulting is Sally McNeil—who is your typical rich, spoiled, vain, and conceited girl. She's a redhead who was tall, skinny, and wears tight clothing as if she actually _has _a figure. She has cruel green eyes that are covered with so much eyeliner that you might mistake her for a raccoon. Gosh, add a bit more make-up to her face and you would think she's a clown (2).

Sally huffed and flipped her long, straightened hair. "Listen, bitch, I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to that stupid bimbo."

"Sally, listen. I don't want any—"

I trailed off as Dee-Dee stepped in front of me. "Ho, you know that by now: if you mess with Lyza, you mess with me. So if I were you, I'd leave right now before you get a sixth beating from the last two months." The brunette cracked her knuckles, a sign to say that she meant business.

Sally, knowing we can see the fear in her eyes, simply scoffed, walked away, and said, "Whatever. I don't have to waste time on you losers." She waved her fake nailed hand.

Diana looked at me, her eyes soft and gentle as they returned to their normal gray with its flecks of blue. "You okay, sis?"

I nodded. My sister was always getting detentions and a few suspensions for me. Sometimes, I hate being too nice. I can never defend myself or make at least _one _mean comment. Diana saw my expression and sighed, giving me a gentle smile. "It's fine, Lyz. It's not a bad thing to be nice. You're my sweet side and I'm your mean side—it's what makes us _complete,_" she said in a weird voice at complete and her arms spread like a rainbow.

I chuckled. Her sense of humor always found a way to make me smile. She smiled at me and softly pulled at my cheeks. "There's that smile. Now, to the pool, Barbie!" She pointed to the doors at the end of the hall and rushed towards it, forgetting to shut her locker.

I giggled and closed it for her. I know what you're thinking, why would I get all mad when someone makes fun of me 'cause I'm blond—but I'm okay when my sister calls me Barbie? Well, that's your answer. She's my _sister_, Einstein; of course she can make fun of me because she doesn't mean it.

* * *

The brunette already texted Mom and she agreed to let us stay for an hour. Dee-Dee and I were just chilling on the chairs, letting the sun kiss us with its rays. It was going well until some boy around our age walked up to Diana. "Hey, sexy, why don't you come over to my place so we can have a little _fun_?" (3)

I looked over at her as she put her sunglasses over her head, a familiar glint in her eyes. _Oh, no._

She stood up, a seductive smirk on her face. _She is. _The brunette walked towards him slowly, hands on her hips as they swayed. Dee-Dee placed her hand on his chest. "Are you sure you'd like that?" she purred. "I like playing _rough_."

The boy smirked. "Really? How rough do you play?"

Then, Diana leaned towards him. The male leaned in too, eyes shut, before Diana pushed him into the pool—a loud splash echoing. _Aaaaaaaaaaand she did_. I smirked

My sister scowled at him as his head popped up from the water. "_That's _how I play. Next time, learn who you're messing with, you perv." She turned to me as she grabbed her bag and towel. "Let's go, sis."

I couldn't help but snicker a bit as I nodded. As we left, I let out a few laughs. "I just _knew _you were going to do that!"

Dee-Dee scowled. "Sometimes I curse," she gestured to her hourglass shaped body with her free hand, "having this body."

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Diana, you should be proud of your body. Most girls have to get plastic surgery to get that body shape."

She waved her hand in a careless manner. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," she shrugged off as we got home in less than 15 minutes.

* * *

After we took a shower, Diana and I were eating McDonalds in the living room—since Mom and Dad were too busy to cook tonight. Basically, we were sitting on the couch eating our food with no one home. Mom offered us to go to Olive Gardens with her and Dad, but Dee-Dee and I were a bit tired to go out again. The house was too quiet, and I wish we had T.V.

After swallowing a piece of my Big Mac, I groaned. "Man, I wish we had cable again."

The brunette nodded as she dumped her McNuggets in ketchup. "I'll say. I mean, we do have our iPods, but it's not enough."

All of a sudden, Diana's Lucid beeped. She looked at it and a wide smile flashed her lips. "Yo, Mom said that the Comcast guy came while we were at school. She said the remote's in the drawer."

We immediately lifted our feet from the small table and I opened the drawer, since it was closer to me. We both looked up to see a cable box and said in unison, "How did we miss that?"

I shrugged and pressed the 'all on' button. But instead of a show, the screen was green with tints of blue. "What the heck?" I asked in confusion. My eyes widened at what my sister was doing. "Diana, what are you doing?!" I screamed as I saw her put her hand in the T.V.

She giggled. "Lyz, it's cool, it doesn't hurt. Although, it tickles." She pulled her hand back, and I saw a green-blue mist on her hand before it disappeared.

I slowly and cautiously walked towards the T.V and stood next her. She put her hand back in and out, saying, "Cool!"

Though, I wasn't amused. "Dee-Dee, this isn't cool! Something dangerous can happen! I'm calling Mom."

"Uh…I don't think this is supposed to happen," Diana said with panic in her voice as she tried tugging her arm. Alarm spread through my body like a full speed current. I grabbed my sister's waist and grunted when she didn't budged.

"W-what's going on!?" Diana screamed when her whole arm was tugged into the T.V.

"I-I don't know!" I cried when the tugging became more forceful. Next thing we knew, we pulled through the T.V.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's chapter two, and remember that this chapter is rated T for the language. The language will disappear as the story continues.**

**(1) Diana was really nice in the first chapter, but if you read her bio, she only is tough when people mess with Lyza. And I changed Diana's nickname to Dee-Dee.**

**(2) They're teenagers in high school. There's always at **_**least **_**one mean person.**

**(3) Again, they're in high school. Plus, a lot of boys are like that nowadays—not saying all of them, but most of them.**


	3. Chapter 3: We're Where?

_Diana's POV_

"Hey, c'mon, wake up," a voice said while shaking me.

"Five more minutes." I turned, but where I was sleeping was hard. Kind of like a table or something. The shaking got more violent and I got ticked. So, I do what I normally do if people bother me from my sleep.

"Ow!" the voice shrieked when I slugged him. My eyes were still closed and I didn't see where I hit the guy. It must've been the chest because my hand hurt. The pain in my hand increased and I snapped my eyes open. I gasped at what I saw.

"Man, where'd you learn to hit so hard." It was Blu! _The _Blu from the movie _Rio! _He was rubbing his beak with a grimace. And for some reason, I was looking up at him and he seemed…bigger.

I crawled away in shock. "H-how can I understand you?!" I asked. "And where am I? How did I get here?!"

Blu looked up at me. "Whoa, strong accent," he commented. Normally, I would get angry if anyone made fun of my Spanish accent (1), but he seemed like he didn't mean it as an insult. Plus, I was too astounded. "Okay, um, all birds understand each other—except if they speak a different language. You're in Moose Lake, Minnesota. And as for the last part…I don't know. My owner, Linda, and I found you and your friend half buried in the snow."

Bird? I thought Blu was smart because I'm clearly not a bir—that's not my hand. I can still control my body and I don't believe what I'm lifting is part of my body. I lifted it higher and my eyes widened. "What the—?" A yellow, small wing was in front of me, the ends brimmed with brown and the underside was white as I turned it. I looked down. I had skinny, peach legs with talons. My torso was yellow and the middle was white. I turned my body slightly and saw a tail tipped with brown. I felt my face. The only difference was that I had a beak and no ears. And my necklace was gone (2).

I screamed, and Blu flinched.

"Diana!" a voice shouted. I turned around and saw a red crested cardinal sitting upright and whipping its head from side to side. Both our eyes widened at the sight of each other. "Dee-Dee?" it asked, and only one person calls me that.

"Lyza?"

Lyza nodded her head with her eyes still wide. "Dee-Dee, you're a bird!"

"So are you!" I countered, still not believing what's happening.

Lyza looked down at herself. She kept twisting her wings, moved her talons, felt her face like crazy, and chased her tail like a dog. Unlike me, she didn't scream. Instead, she just kept her beak gaped and eyes bugged. "But how did this happen? We were just watching TV and then we're here…in the movie!"

After she said that, we started freaking out and talking about how crazy it was that we're in the movie and not at home. Blu just stood there, looking down at us with a complex look on his face. He stopped our loud, panicky talk with a single cough. "Excuse me, but what are you two talking about?"

My sister and I blinked, giving each other a look to see if we should tell him. I nodded and I stepped, err hopped, towards him, ready to explain everything.

* * *

"So, what you're trying to tell me is that you two are humans that came from another dimension and it was your TV that pulled you in here."

Lyza nodded. "Look, I know it sounds crazy and you think we're insane, but it's true! Please, believe us!"

He looked into each of our eyes, searching them to see if it's a lie. A gentle smile curved on his beak. "Okay, I believe you. The theory of which they say "the eyes never lie" has been proven awhile back, and so by looking into both of your guys' eyes, it is very simple to see that what you two are saying is accurate."

"Okay?" Lyza said, a bit confused at his wording.

Blu shrugged it off. "Alright, so you know me. What about you two?"

"I'm Diana, and this is my adopted sister, Lyza," I introduced, gesturing to me and Lyza. I turned to look at her and I eyed her up and down. "At least now I can stop calling you Barbie or Blondie." She smiled, and I stifled a snicker. "But now I can call you "Wendy"."

She tried to scowl but failed when I noticed her beak trembling. Blu must've known it was an inside joke because he looked a bit confused.

"Blu, are our guests awake?" a female voice said from upstairs. I just now noticed we were in the book store.

A familiar young woman came walking down the stairs. She had short red hair, large green eyes covered with big circle glasses. Linda.

She walked towards us and gently picked me and Lyza up. She lifted both of my wings, then Lyza's. "Well, you two seem okay. No injuries from what I see." She smiled at us. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you two."

I know what that means. She's keeping us, which I don't have much of a problem since we have no idea on how to get back home. "What to name you?" Linda asked out loud.

Blu let out a chirp, diverting Linda's attention from us. Blu hopped onto Linda's keyboard and typed something up. The caption read 'Diana'.

"Diana?" Linda asked, and I let out a chirp. She looked down at me and smiled. "You like that? Okay, you're Diana." She looked at Lyza next. "Now for your name…"

Blu typed something up again, and Linda looked up once more when she heard the tapping; the caption, this time, read 'Lyza'. The cardinal tweeted from her place in Linda's palm. She glanced down at us and smiled. "Lyza and Diana…for some reason, it suites you two." Of course it does. It's our real names. "Blu, how did you think of those names?"

Bu gave her smile and shrug, winking at me and my sister.

"I wonder if you two can fly," Linda thought out loud once she set me and Lyza on the table, next to her computer.

Lyza and I looked at each other. "I don't know. Can we?" Lyza asked.

I shrugged and looked at the end of the table, seeming like it was much longer now. "Only one way to find out." I grabbed Lyza's gray wing. "On three: one, two, three!"

We ran/hopped towards the edge and let go of each other once we jumped, flapping our wings like crazy. Face, meet floor.

"Ow," my sister and I moaned, our faces still kissing the ground.

We were hurriedly scooped up by Linda. "Lyza, Diana, are you two alright?" she asked worriedly. We shook our heads to shrug off the pain and cheeped to say yes. Linda giggled a bit. "Don't worry, Blu can't fly either."

"Hey!" Blu yelled in protest.

The cardinal and I laughed but blinked when Linda made her way towards the door. She saw our confusion and grinned. "We're going to get you two some cages." Blu was now on her shoulder. "Diana, Lyza, welcome to the Gunderson family."

* * *

**A/N: Happy Halloween, everyone! I hope everyone is okay and completely unharmed from Hurricane Sandy.**

**1.) I've always wanted to give Diana an accent in my writing, but didn't know how (and don't say Mexican because there are other Latin accents besides Mexican). I don't care which accent, though I was hoping a Guatemala accent, but if anyone can help me, please PM me.**

**2.) If you want to see what Diana and Lyza look like as birds, you can go to my deviantart and go to my Rio profile. **


End file.
